The Lost Child
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: I'm sure that this has been done before, but oh well. This is the beginning to a series in which the Sonic Underground meet a young girl whom is vaguly familiar... Redone so the name is right #Ch 2 up#
1. The Beginning

The Lost Child

PROLOGUE

Queen Aleena held her daughter, Sonia, close. The pink hedgehog in her arms gave no protest, as she was out in the cold air. When Aleena pulled Sonia away, she quickly wrapped the baby in a blanket. Very determined not to cry, Aleena placed her child in the basket, knocked on the door, quickly checked that the piano medallion was around Sonia's neck, then left her child on the doorstep.

The door opened just as Queen Aleena was out of sight. Lady Windimere glanced around, finally spotting the basket on her step. The aristocrat picked Sonia up and saw the medallion around her neck, reflecting the light that came from inside her house. Lady Windimere looked about her again. Seeing no one else about, she took the baby hedgehog inside.

Queen Aleena wiped a tear from her cheek as she watched Sonia be taken inside. She quietly snuck back to the abandoned warehouse where her other children where. Aleena picked up another basket, this time with a green hedgehog in it, and left once again.

Once more, Aleena held her son, Manic, close to her before wrapping him in a blanket and taking a final glance to make sure she remembered to place on his drum set-shaped medallion. She knocked on the door and took off. But before the door opened, a thief, thinking there was something valuable in the basket, ran over and took it. He then left for the sewers. The door was finally answered, and the aristocrat looked about to see no one and nothing. She turned away and muttered something about "kids and their practical jokes". Meanwhile, the thief who had stolen Manic, gave the basket to his master, Farrel. Farrel, who loved kids, took the child close and vowed to raise him as an expert thief. Perhaps with time, this young hedgehog would be even better than him.

Queen Aleena, not knowing that Manic would not be raised by the person intended, picked up a third basket with a cool blue hedgehog in it. Sonic, her first-born son, looked up at his mother in curiosity. She smiled at him and left for the woods. She came across a small house right next to a river. Glancing about for anyone and seeing none, Aleena crept up to the door and went through the same thing of hugging her child and making sure his guitar medallion was around his neck. She knocked on the door and ran for the trees. The door opened and a man stood there, looking around for who had knocked. He looked down and saw Sonic looking back up at him. Sonic then took off into the house at a speed many would not think possible for anyone, leaving behind a blue streak. Little did Sonic know that in a few years time, he would be forced out of his home live with his Uncle Chuck to avoid capture by SWATbots.

Before Queen Aleena went into hiding herself, she stopped by the warehouse and picked up a final basket. This one held her eldest child, a silver hedgehog with black quills and paws whom she called Sofía. Many did not know about her, for when Sofía was just born, she barely survived a high fever. For that reason, many thought she'd died, but Sofía, being a strong child, had pulled through. As Aleena's mind dug up memories, Sofía struggled to get out of her mother's arms. Smiling softly, Aleena cuddled the small child before wrapping her in a white blanket. She then fingered the flute shaped medallion and jerked back slightly as the pendant sparked with energy. Queen Aleena then placed Sofía in the basket and left her on the steps of a large house.

As she stood in the trees, watching her child being taken in, Aleena pulled the cloak she was wearing tighter around her body and whispered, "We will be together, my children. And all will be right again."

I do not own any peeps of the Sonic Underground aside from Sofía Hedgehog. She is mine. The others belong to big companies I probably know about.

Chapter 1


	2. Being Apart

The Lost Child

CHAPTER: 1

A dove sat on a branch, just enjoying the warm sun. The leaves behind it rustled, but the bird dismissed it as the wind. The bird squawked as a black paw shot out from behind it. A few seconds later, the bird's neck had been wrung and a silver and black creature leapt down from the tree.

The girl pumped the fist that the dove was in into the air and gave a quick laugh. "Ha, ha! I finally caught 'cha." She dropped the bird into a woven basket on her back and stepped into a hut concealed between several trees. She walked to a small separated area, the kitchen, and dumped the contents of the basket on the counter.

Four birds and a bag of fruit fell out. She separated the bag from the birds and headed towards the sink to wash out the basket. Once done, she placed the basket upside-down on the counter. The girl walked to the table, rested her elbows on it, cupped her head in her paws and closed her eyes. As she rested, the stench of blood reached her nose, and she popped one eye open. She sighed, stood and walked towards the birds. As she plucked the birds of their feathers, her mind began to wander. She thought about two years ago. Although Robotnik had still been in control of Robotropolis, once named 'Mobotropolis', but she hardly used the name anymore, at least music had still been legal. Now, for some unexplainable reason, music of just about any type had been outlawed.

No, she thought, _it can be explained._ She remembered the three hedgehogs instrumentalists whom called themselves the 'Sonic Underground'. An odd name, and an odd band to boot. Then again, she wasn't one to talk.

* * *

A blue streak zipped through the remains of the once great city. Behind it, a monstrous red craft flew a few feet off the ground. The streak led the ship on a merry chase, down alleys and making swift turns all the while. As the two neared the middle of the city, the streak turned and began to head for a wall. At the last moment it bounced away, the ship following it, wasn't as fast.

The creature beside the craft was a blue hedgehog with tan arms, muzzle and a splotch on his chest and stomach. When the red monstrosity crashed, he started laughing his head off.

I can't believe that ol' Sleet-meat and Ding-bat haven't figured this out yet. He thought, calming down._ Oh wait - yes I can._ Laughing once again, the hedgehog took off in another streak of blue.

Just as the last remains of blue disappeared, a gray wolf with golden eyes pried the hatch open and clambered out.

"I HATE that HEDGE-- OOF!" the wolf was cut off as a hulking orange dingo fell on top of him.

* * *

A purple hedgehog with pink hair sat in an underground room with a dark green hedgehog. She sighed and fingered the piano shaped medallion around her neck. The green hedgehog heard her and looked up.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Hm..." she looked up at her brother. "Oh, nothing."

The other hedgehog smirked. "I know. I'm startin' to worry 'bout him too."

It was at that point that the blue hedgehog zipped into the room.

"Aww," he cooed with a grin. "Is wittle Manic worrying about me?"

"Not anymore."

"Well," the female spoke up, "just where have you been?"

"I was just taking a little stroll through the city, _mom_."

The purple hedgehog growled at her brother and stormed off towards their room.

The blue hedgehog at the green one, Manic, with a questioning grin. "What's with Sonia?"

Manic shrugged. "She's just in one of her moods again. Where have you been anyway, Sonic?"

Sonic waved a hand carelessly. "Oh just sneakin' into ol' 'Butt-nik's factories, bustin' 'bots - the usual."

* * *

A top a hill, a purple hedgehog with lavender hair stood looking upon the city below. Unlike usual, she was not wearing her cloak, but it was within reach though. She sighed and closed her large green eyes. She moved and clasped a hand on her harp-shaped medallion.

Someday, the figure thought. _Someday, we _will _be together again, my children. _All_ of us._

This is unusual. Only two pages. I'm losing my touch!

Tails: Not that you ever had one.

KdB: *whaps muse* Oh, well. I'm sure it will get better as we move away from the beginning. One last note -- the Sonic Underground does not belong to me. They are owned by Sega and DiC, I think. But I do own Sofía, gotta give me credit for that.


	3. Tenderness

The Lost Child

CHAPTER 2

A figure wearing a dark brown, nearly black, hooded cloak started, down a stairway in the city of Robotropolis. Near the bottom, the figure slipped and fell, landing with a grunt. The woven basket it was holding flew from it's hands and landed a few feet away.

The aristocrats in the area all stopped what they were doing and turned to what the commotion was all about. The figure looked about, then, sheepishly, clambered to its feet. As it stood, rubbing its hindquarters, the cloak moved aside to reveal a pair of silver legs, covered with black jeans that ended just below the knee. At its black ankles, with no socks, were a pair of white shoes with neon orange soles.

The figure quickly recovered its legs, grabbed the basket and hurried off. As it partly-ran, partly-walked, partly-limped past a crowd, the basket it was carrying whispered, "I thought _royalty_ was supposed to be _graceful_."

"Oh, shut-_up_, will you?" the figure hissed back.

When the figure and its basket reached a large, apparently abandoned, building, a sigh of relief could be heard from both. Quickly running up, the figure glanced about and knocked on the door.

If one had been looking properly, they might have seen a specially installed panel open just slightly. A teal eye appeared and darted around, taking in the figure, whom was rubbing its sore behind, looking very irritable. The panel closed and voice spoke out, "what's the password?"

"The password," the figure growled, anger and humiliation etched in its voice so deeply, it was near impossible to tell gender, "is: open this door before I rip it off its hinges and hurt all of you inside!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the door swung open. The lioness guard said a hurried, "That's the password," to the limping figure's back before closing the door again, incase of any 'bots.

The figure shuffled down a hallway for a few minutes before turning into a darkened room. Letting out a sigh of relief, it unceremoniously dropped the basket on the floor and lay back on a barely visible bed.

"Well." The basket opened to reveal the outline a foot-and-a-half tall hedgehog shaped creature with small wings on its back and a halo over its head. "That was certainly rude." The creature, a female by voice, turned to the bed, let out a shriek and ducked as the figure on the bed kicked off one shoe and threw it at her.

"So what?" the figure asked, an obviously irritated female. She then kicked off her other shoe and restrained herself from throwing it at her pet. With a sigh, she folded her hands behind her head, lay back down on the bed and stared at a spot on the ceiling.

The creature sighed, spread her wings and flew over to a wall, Pressing something on it, the room was instantly filled with light. The figure shrieked, sat up and instinctively covered her eyes with her paws, as she had been concentrating on a light fixture.

As she sat up, the top of the cloak fell off, showing her head and shoulders. The girl was a silver hedgehog. A tuft of black hair sat on her forehead. Her quills faded form the metallic gray color of her body to a black the color of a raven's wing. Gently, cautiously, she pulled coal black paws from her face. She then blinked slowly, showing off long lashes and amethyst eyes. As she became accustom to the new light, and the spots had all but disappeared, the hedgehog turned to glare at her pet, whom looked remarkably like her raiser.

She was a Chao. A creature of pure innocence that took on the likeness and characteristics of its owner. Chao were also very rare to find; and now that Robotnik had taken over, they were almost impossible to find. But on the hedgehog's search to find herself, the two had met and bonded like glue. Now it was near impracticable to find one without the other.

"Lily-white," the hedgehog growled.

"Yes, Sofía?" the Chao, now known as Lily-white, answered innocently.

The hedgehog, Sofía, grinned suddenly. Reaching out, she grabbed her pet, sat Lily-white down in her lap and said, "you know better than to do that, Lily," Sofía giggled, "now you must pay the price." With that, she began to mess up her pet's quills.

The Chao laughed and batted at Sofía's hand until she let up, the halo over her head in the shape of a heart. Then, with eyes full of innocent joy, Lily-white asked one word, "please?"

With a soft smile, Sofía picked up the Chao, nuzzled her cheek and began to sing, fear of the SWAT-bots keeping her voice low.

"Stand around, look at what you see, ya-ah. In her face, the mirror of your dreams, whoa-oh. Make-believe I'm every where, even in the lines. Within all of the pages, is the answer to our never ending story. Never ending story."

Although the song was sung without tune, it was just a mere whisper, but in the two girls hearts, the music played full blast. When Sofía had first stumbled onto the city she now resided in, and heard the music of the Sonic Underground, the song had come to her mind, as though she had heard it before. It must have been when she was very little, though, for she could hardly remember it, and had to make up parts sometimes.

"Branch the stars and fight then I'll see, ya-ah. Dream a dream and what you see will fade yah yah yah. Rise and keep the secrets will fall behind the crowds. And there up on the rainbow is the answer to our never ending story. Never ending story. Story. Never ending story."

While the hedgehog whispered, the Chao mouthed along. Though they did not know where the music came from, they both held it dear, for it was the one thing that could bring them joy.

Opening her mouth to murmur the next verse, the distinctive noise of someone pounding on a door echoed throughout the base. Automatically on the alert, Sofía grabbed her cloak and Lily-white rushed to her basket.

The hedgehog grabbed her pet's basket and hurried out of the room. Stopping a passing guard, she asked, "Who?"

The rabbit answered with, "Sleet."

Sofía narrowed her eyes. With a growl, she thrust the basket and her cloak into the Mobian's arms. "Take Lily and evacuate everyone. I will deal with those two idiots." That said she whirled and stormed off to the door, where the pounding became louder and more persistent, accompanied by indistinguishable yelling.

Taking a calming breath, Sofía glanced around. Seeing no one else around, she folded up the bottom of her emerald shirt so that it showed off her stomach; she then rolled up her sleeves and place her flute-shaped medallion inside her shirt. When a break came in the pounding and shouting, she opened the door.

"Well howdy thar sugah," Sofía said with a fake, heavy, southern accent. "What can ah do fer y'all?"

"Well young lady," the gray wolf said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his anger and impatience, "I am here on business regarding the law. There are rumors going around that music is being played here."

"MAY-USIC!" Sofía yelped, still with her false accent. "Now, ah dun know what y'all maght bay thinkin' but thar's no way music uh'd evah bay heard 'ere!"

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I took a look around this place."

"O' course not, sugah. Just let lil' ol' me step outta y'all's way..." With that, Sofía took one step back. She then let into the air and curled into a ball, using the momentum of her body fly towards the wolf.

Sleet yelped and jumped out of the way before the hedgehog could harm him. Quickly unraveling her body, Sofía landed gracefully on her feet and ran, spin-dashing every 'bot she could see. When she was far enough away, the silver and black girl turned, made an extremely rude sign with her hand, and took off running once again, ignoring the pain in her tailbone the movement caused.

When she found the other Resistance members, Sofía allowed herself to collapse against a wall, rubbing her behind. After a few minutes, she stood, grabbed her cloak and Chao from the guard she'd entrusted them to, and ran off to the Great Forest.

* * *

Up in the northern regions of Mobius, hidden in banks of thick, white snow, an oracle looked over the many books and scrolls. As he passed one wall, the Oracle of Dephius pulled out one piece of parchment. On it was written the 'Prophecy of the Ancients'. He had never really been able to decypher the entire thing, for one part looked as though it had been completely erased. It was the part of who the Council of Four was made of. He had always assumed it was Aleena and her children. After all, she did only have three kids...

Right?

Oooh. The oracle was wrong ^^

Tails: We all saw that one coming from a mile away, I'm sure.

KdB: *whaps muse* SHUT-UP! Now, in case you're wondering --

Tails: Which we're not.

KdB: Grr... *picks up muse and hurls him into a wall* I wrote the beginning while I had nothing to do in school. *to herself* Maybe that's why my grades suck... Oh well. Lily-white is an actual word. It means pure. And the song Sofía is singing is the theme to the Never Ending Story. If anybody would be so kind as to tell me the real lyrics, I would be ever happy. Err....

Tails: *rubbing his head* Disclaimer, ya idiot!

KdB: *kicks Tails in the stomach* I do not own the Sonic Underground characters. They belong to others. Sofía is mine however.


End file.
